Dangerous Game
by dany.avenger
Summary: 2x5x2/13x5/1x3/6x4 Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, Policial, AU - Uma série de crimes ediôndos assola famílias importantes, criando incidentes diplomáticos que deverão ser resolvidos antes que o número de vitimas se torne ainda maior.
1. Cabeçalho

**Dangerous Game**

**Autora: **Ifurita, Anabella_Diniz, Afura Maan

**Email: **dany_.br

**Título: **Dangerous game

**Beta: **

**Fandom: **Gundam Wing

**Par (es):** 2x5x2/13x5/1x3/6x4

**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo, Lemon, Yaoi, Romance Policial

**Classificação: **+18

**Sinopse:** Um terrível assassinato ocorre em Nova Iorque e inicia uma série de terríveis crimes políticos.

Chang Wufei, um competente agente do FBI se vê preso e uma trama cruel, sentindo-se um joguete nas mãos do assassino, tendo que se adaptar a um novo parceiro, o temperamental e explosivo Duo Maxwell.

Assassinato atrás de assassinato, cada vez mais Chang tem a sensação de estar em um livro policial, como os de Jeff Lindsay ou Harold Carlham, mas a cruel realidade lhe mostra que consegue ser pior que qualquer livro.

Quando todos são suspeitos, em quem se pode confiar?

**Disclamer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos. Não me pertencem, não viso denegrir nenhuma lei de direitos autorais. Quero apenas me divertir.

História escrita de fã para fã.

**Observação/Avisos: **Não gosto do Treize /Fatíssimo por mim ele não apareceria em nenhuma história, mas fazer o que se a idéia dessa fic surgiu assim, com ele? A culpa é das meninas da comunidade Yaoi Writers que ficaram falando sobre fics com ele em que ele fosse engenhoso e intrigante.

Anyway, não sei se vou conseguir criar algo que preencha estes requisitos, mas vou tentar.

Fic dedicada as Lady Sith Yaoisticas do fandom, que me levaram para o lado Yaoi Gundam da força. Ilía Verseau e Paloma Ansuya. A culpa de qualquer coisa aqui não é minha, mas delas... Tenho nada haver com isso uu/


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Por um momento seus olhos se espremeram na escuridão. Odiava ter que voltar tão tarde para casa. Aquela cidade era imensa e lhe assustava muito mais que as discussões com seus pais sobre a carreira que seguiria, mesmo assim seguia pelas ruas movimentadas de Nova Iorque, rezando intimamente para que aquele pavor que sentia não passasse disso. Apenas um pavor noturno, daqueles que acompanha a humanidade desde que o mundo é mundo.

A garota apertou mais seus livros entre os braços. Havia dito claramente a seu pai que não queria mais sua super-proteção. Que estava sufocada e queria respirar. Brigara pelo direito de voltar de metro para casa, de pegar um taxi na quinta avenida rumo ao Vernon Boulevard.

Começava a chover, pôde ver quando as grossas gotas despencaram dos céus. Nunca havia visto aquela parte da cidade apagada. Os prédios, sempre tão imponentes, sumiam na escuridão, apenas os faróis dos carros ainda iluminavam aquela parte da cidade. Muitos e muitos pontos luminosos, incandescentes fazendo a claridade rebrilhar entre os borrifos d'água.

Seus cabelos loiros, trançados displicentemente de forma a impedir que fossem para frente do rosto, se soltaram, fazendo-a bufar enquanto brigava com o guarda-chuva e seus livros.

Apenas mais um pouco e estaria em casa. Precisava apenas conseguir um taxi.

Um sorriso quase vitorioso adornou os lábios dela ao avistar um carro amarelo — Podia ver que era amarelo devido ao farol de outros carros — com a pequena placa brilhante em seu capô, onde encontrava a palavra "Taxi" brilhando em letras verdes através do acrílico branco.

Com um movimento da mão. Gritando para que parasse, viu o veículo encostar ao meio fio e, antes que qualquer espertinho pensasse em se aproximar do carro e lhe tomar o transporte, tão difícil de conseguir em dias como aquele, ela abriu a porta, escorregando para dentro. Satisfeita porque logo estaria em casa.


	3. 1 O Colecionador de Ossos

1 — O colecionador de ossos.

Canela.

O cheiro da canela misturada ao café impregnava seus sentidos enquanto esperava que o atendente terminasse de servir os outros copos. Todos para viajem, exatamente como pedira. Nos copos de papel o atendente, um garoto de não mais que dezesseis anos, talvez em seu primeiro emprego de verão ruivo com seu rosto salpicado de sardas, escrevia os detalhes dos pedidos, entregando-os para outra pessoa tratar de encher os copos.

Dois descafeinados canadenses, um com creme, um com açúcar e leite, um com menta e outro com canela.

O que podia fazer? Era sua vez de comprar café para todos. Já deveriam estar impacientes, mas logo acabaria.

Não demorou até que o ultimo copo de papel, tampado de forma a não derramar no caminho, fosse colocado sobre a bandeja de plástico e entregue a ele juntamente com um pacote de confeitaria. Não se perdoaria se esquecesse de levar seus adorados pãezinhos de canela.

Com cuidado o homem — um moreno de cabelos negros não muito curtos e nem mesmo muito cumpridos, presos por um elástico simples — caminhou saindo pela porta de vidro da cafeteria. Caminhando sem muita pressa para o carro, uma blazer negra, que lhe esperava já com uma porta aberta.

— Muita fila? — O motorista, um rapaz aparentemente oriental, mas de olhos azuis, perguntou sorrindo de canto. Aquele tipo de sorriso esperto. Pronto para soltar alguma piadinha inconveniente e realmente ferina sem dó nem piedade.

— A.E.T. — Respondeu simples. Entregando ao oriental de olhos azuis a bandeja de café para que pudesse atar o cinto de segurança.

— A.E.T.?

— Adolescente Em Treinamento. — O homem respondeu tirando os óculos escuros e jogando-os sobre o console do carro. Revelando que também era oriental. Quem sabe chinês. Pegando os cafés da mãos do motorista, para que pudessem sair dali. — Estamos indo para onde Heero?

— Bowery Bay. — Respondeu simples, sem tirar os olhos da avenida que se estendia pela frente. Os carros impedindo o caminho. Maldito transito. — Assassinato... Ou melhor, desova.

— Isso é coisa para a polícia local. O que estamos indo fazer em uma desova na Bowery Bay? — O homem disse olhando para fora do veículo. Notando o transito irritantemente lento.

— Coloca a sirene Wufei e segura esses cafés ou vão arrancar sua pele quando chegarmos. — Heero disse logo acelerando. Vendo com prazer os carros abrirem passagem para eles

oOo 

Circo. Aquela palavra poderia definir, e muito bem, a sensação que aquele amontoado de carros em volta de um perímetro que havia sido isolado como "cena do crime".

Mesmo sem que o carro estacionasse, podia ver perfeitamente a fita amarela, listrada de preta, com os dizeres "não ultrapasse". A conhecia muito bem, não que realmente gostasse dela, mas era uma ávida companheira de trabalho. Sempre estava lá nos piores momentos.

Seus olhos correram por todo aquele amontoado de veículos, logo reconhecendo mais duas blazers, exatamente como o que estava. Haviam também aqueles carros brancos e azuis com sirenes azul e vermelha no topo e as letras "NYPD" gravados nas portas dianteiras. Seus oficiais, nobres policiais da policia nova-iorquina amontoados em círculos, conversando e comendo seus "donuts" gordurosos com muito açúcar salpicado, sujando suas bocas enquanto riam de algo, falando alto sobre a última conquista dos Yankees.

Em sua opinião, inúteis em casos mais complicados.

Um grupo de pessoas com jaquetas azuis marinho com a estampa C.S.I. N.Y nas costas e bonés, bordados com a palavra "Forense lab" lhe diziam, apenas de olhar, que as provas vestigiais já haviam sido recolhidas e deveriam estar enfiadas naquelas maletas em azul e branco de plástico que carregavam.

— Deve ser algo realmente grande. — Disse ao avistar algumas pessoas conversando com os cientistas forenses. Conhecia bem aqueles dois.

— Não importa. Heero respondeu estacionando o carro de qualquer forma. Saltando dele sem nem mesmo esperar que Wufei colocasse a bandeja de café sobre um lugar seguro e descesse também.

Não demorou até que ambos olhassem para a imensidão do rio, vendo algum guarda mais afobado se aproximar, como se não reconhecesse o mesmo padrão de veículos. Já com a mão erguida para dizer que aquela era uma cena de crime.

"Não me diga que isso é uma cena de crime... Pensei que fosse o picadeiro do Cirque Du Soleil". Wufei pensou sarcástico ao vê-lo se aproximar afoito, logo tirando seu distintivo do blazer, vendo o parceiro fazer o mesmo.

— Chang Wufei, e este é Heero Yui, FBI. — Sua voz saíra tão fria quanto o habitual.

— OK... Mais ternos pretos. — O policial disse desolado, meneando a cabeça e resmungando algo para si em outra língua.

Por causa do crachá com o nome "Ivan Kraev" e pelos: "Chert! Chtoby naĭti yeshche dva, kotorye yavlyayutsya glavami chto-to zdesʹ ..." que resmungava, tinha a leve sensação de que o homem era russo.

— Espero que tenham trazido meu café. — Uma voz quase risonha soou atrás de ambos, fazendo com que se virassem para ver o agente mais simpático de toda a agencia lhes sorrir antes de abrir a porta da blazer e vasculhar os copos de café até encontrar o que procurava. — Ahhhh... Descafeinado canadense! Como alguém pode viver sem isso?

— Se você diz... — Heero resmungou enfiando a mão nos bolsos da calça antes de olhar para o rio. — Que porra está acontecendo Quatre?

— Incidente diplomático. — Quatre respondeu olhando encantado para a tampa do copo. Analisando se era a melhor hora para abri-la.

Quatre não era alguém realmente intimidador, nem mesmo fazia com que os outros lhe respeitassem por olhares duros ou a impunha por seu distintivo. Era alto e magro, os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis bondosos. Sempre tinha aquele sorrisinho manso nos lábios. Um sorriso que passava confiança, mas definitivamente ninguém poderia acreditar que alguém tão aparentemente frágil ou manso poderia segurar sequer uma bereta automática taurus, quanto mais uma AK-107, fuzil de assalto, uma M40A3 ou qualquer outro rifle de precisão. Mas a questão é que, não só podia como era um dos melhores nisto.

— Incidente diplomático? — Heero repetiu notando o loiro finalmente abrir seu amado café e bebericar praticamente extasiado o liquido quente e forte.

— Sim, e dos grandes... — O loiro suspirou, chamando-os com a cabeça, vendo os orientais o seguirem de perto. — Agente Barton, o café chegou. — Disse mais alto ao passar por dois outros homens de terno. Um deles era Trowa Barton, já conhecido agente entre eles, na verdade um dos melhores do birô em Nova Iorque. Especialista em traçar perfis, geralmente trabalhando em conjunto com os CSI para conseguir informações relevantes. Já o segundo, não conheciam, mas ele nem mesmo parecia interessado em qualquer coisa que não fosse seu celular.

Logo os três caminhavam pelo terreno úmido e lodoso da baía, pássaros sobrevoavam o céu no alto de suas cabeças e, não muito longe, podiam ver um corpo ainda estirado sobre a areia poluída e cinza. Uma lona negra estendida sobre ele.

Logo os três observavam a linha do crime, Quatre agachando ao lado do corpo e estendendo a lona para que os outros vissem a garota ali, sem vida, nua e mutilada.

— Conheçam Relena Darlin, filha adotiva do embaixador finlandês. — Falou lançando um olhar para ambos. — Encontrada nua. Com o peito e o abdome abertos. Faltava uma costela. Talvez um souvenir para o assassino. — Falou apontando partes do cadáver. — Sem sinais de abuso sexual. Ferimentos defensivos por todo o braço, sinais claros de luta. — Disse com certa melancolia nos olhos claros. — As pontas dos dedos foram cortadas na junta das falanges. Em outras palavras...

— Nada de DNA sob as unhas.— Concluiu Wufei, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Quatre. Afrouxando a gravata preta. — Pelos ferimentos defensivos, deveria haver uma tonelada de DNA do agressor. — Disse sério.

Quatre apenas meneou um sim com pesar. Suspirando pesadamente.

— Provavelmente, mas não temos acesso ao material, porque este foi inteligente o bastante para arrancar as falanges... Eles nunca são tão espertos. — O loiro resmungou, mais para si mesmo que para os outros agentes, antes de retirar os óculos escuros de seu bolso e colocá-los na ponta do nariz. — Os CSI logo vão levá-la para autópsia.

E um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do ambiente por breves momentos.

Algo Wufei podia dizer com toda certeza. Tantos agentes reunidos em um único lugar queria dizer muita coisa.

— Quatre, a equipe...

— Sem conclusões precipitadas Chang. — O loiro sorriu, mas aquele não era o sorriso mais tranquilizador do mundo. Não quando os olhos dele estavam ocultos sob os óculos. Conhecia-o bem o bastante para reconhecer a tristeza por trás de seu sorriso. — Essa garota Wufei, era irmã do capitão. — Disse simples. Olhando em volta e notando a ausência de Heero. Dando de ombros. — Uma longa história pelo que sei, mas ainda assim...

— O capitão PeaceCraft não está nem um pouco satisfeito. — Suspirou, também colocando os óculos escuros.

— Acho que as palavras corretas seriam: "Ele está o diabo". — O loiro disse enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Acenando com a cabeça para que o chinês o seguisse por uma volta pela baía.

Todos da equipe tinham suas funções. Trowa era psicólogo, traçava perfis elaborados, além de ser a "voz diplomática" nas relações sempre animosas entre o FBI, o CSI e a polícia local.

Heero havia sido da inteligência. Era um daqueles gênios do "info-world", completamente anti-sociais que preferiam mil vezes a companhia de seus bonecos de ação da saga "Star Trek" à presença de qualquer _humanóide. _Naquele momento provavelmente estaria diante de um computador, destilando seu sarcasmo e constante mau-humor sobre pobres operadores de sistema. Exigindo informação e invadindo computadores governamentais atrás de informação confidencial. Fosse relativo ao caso ou não.

Wufei era um estrategista sempre discreto e imperceptível em locais onde tudo que ele precisava ser era uma sombra. Existe coisas que o melhor é ninguém saber, pois nem tudo é o que parece ser. Enquanto Quatre com seu sorriso manso e olhar bondoso escondia sua face fria e assassina, além de seu olhar critico de soldado oculto sob olhos brilhantes diante de copos quentes de café sem cafeína. Contraditório como ele próprio.

— A situação é grave, Chang. — A voz mansa do loiro ecoou pouco após abandonarem a cena do crime.

Nem mesmo olhava para Wufei, mas buscava uma pedra para se sentar.

— Grave o quanto Winner? — O chinês perguntou baixo. Olhando para trás antes de se voltar para o outro agente a tempo de vê-lo se equilibrar sobre uma pedra.

— Grave em nível de ordem presidencial. — A resposta soara simples, mesmo que não fosse exatamente assim. Não demorou até que Quatre se equilibrasse em mais algumas pedras. Por fim se sentando em uma. Retirando os óculos antes de apoiar os cotovelos sobre as coxas. Inclinando o corpo para frente. Olhando o rio cinzento. — O presidente quer resultados. O capitão PeaceCraft deixou bem claro que não irá permitir a intromissão da CIA nos assuntos do FBI. Apenas eu "sei" sobre o parentesco dele com a vítima deste caso. A informação nunca foi registrada em lugar nenhum e de forma alguma.

Wufei entendia sobre o que Quatre falava. Além da importância daquela informação, bem como de sua confidencialidade.

— Isso coloca tudo em uma esfera pessoal. O chinês constatou, começando a subir nas pedras. Aproximando-se de Quatre. — Isso é contra o regulamento. A CIA conseguiria facilmente tirar o caso da jurisdição do FBI... Digo... Da _nossa_ jurisdição.

— Isso pra dizer o mínimo. — O loiro disse cansado. O, sempre presente, sorriso desaparecendo de seus lábios pouco a pouco. — O assassino deixou uma mensagem. — Quatre falou, olhando para Wufei de baixo, antes de levar a mão ao bolso interno de seu paletó. — Isto fica _entre nós._ — Retirando um saco plástico _"Ziploc" _com algumas coisas que pareciam moedas, isto além de um pedaço de papel. Jogando-o para ele.

— I-ching? — Sua voz saíra surpresa ao ver moedas de I-ching dentro do saco, junto com um cartão de locadora feito em papel cartão e impresso com alguma impressora desk-jet de segunda.

— Descubra a mensagem. — Quatre falou lhe olhando fixamente, e aquele olhar não dava margem alguma para dúvidas. Aquilo não era um pedido, mas sim uma ordem expressa.

— Sim senhor. — O chinês disse baixo. Fazendo questão de olhar em volta para se garantir de que continuavam sozinhos.

O som das águas se chocando contra as rochas e cascalho da margem. Os navios comerciais apitando ao longe, prestes a contornar Roosevelt Island foi tudo que ouviram por algum tempo. O céu poluído tinha aquela tonalidade fria e cinza como concreto. Manhattan parecia apenas uma massa aglomerada ao fundo. Nuvens chuvosas se acumulavam no céu.

Não demoraria muito para chover. Isto era certo.

— Senhor? — Wufei chamou baixo, vendo Quatre erguer os olhos curioso. — O capitão... Ele sabe?

E aquele sorriso de não-felicidade voltou a dançar nos lábios dele, lhe dizendo que, mesmo contra sua vontade, Quatre mantivera, mesmo que parcialmente, suas ordens pessoais.

— Preciso rezar. Está quase na hora. — Por fim o loiro disse saltando das pedras e passando a caminhar de volta a cena do crime, mas parando no meio do caminho, antes de dizer. — Ahh! Chang! — Sorriu, voltando a normalidade. — Não vai mais ter que agüentar o mau-humor de Heero. Ele vai ficar com Trowa e você vai ter um novo parceiro. Um cara novo...

Como? Mas assim? De repente deste jeito? Algo realmente estava acontecendo e Quatre parecia não ter permissão para lhe contar tudo.

oOo

O céu havia passado de cinza para o quase negro em questão de minutos e logo desabava ruidosamente em grossas gotas sobre Manhattan e Long Island.

De certa forma precisavam agradecer aos peritos forense por terem conseguido recolher tudo da cena do crime antes que a chuva caísse sobre eles., poluída e ácida., destruindo provas e causando cânceres.

Os corredores do birô central estavam abarrotados de pessoas. Muitas comendo bolinhos açucarados e tomando café em copos de papel plastificado.

Havia sempre aquele clima, como em qualquer escritório comum. Mas a mente de Chang não se prendia àquela banalidade rotineira. Nem mesmo se lembrara de seus preciosos pãezinhos de maçã caramelada, esquecidos no canto da mesa junto ao copo de café frio com canela já sem qualquer aroma hipnótico.

Os olhos negros de Chang Wufei estavam fechados. Seus pensamentos tentavam tomar um rumo organizado enquanto passava a olhar para cada I-ching embalado individualmente. Segurava o cartão de locadora, também ensacado individualmente, observando seu logotipo, provavelmente uma locadora pequena.

Sem muito o quê fazer ele suspirou. Decidindo tomar alguma atitude. Erguendo-se e caminhando em direção a uma sala que conhecia bem, afinal, eram parceiros e ainda não haviam deixado de ser. Pelo menos não oficialmente.

Podia ignorar facilmente os agentes _sem nome_ que encontrava pelo caminho. Smiths, Robertsons, Johns, para ele eram todos iguais e sem importância. Não demorou até que estivesse diante da porta entreaberta da sala que Heero ocupava.

As luzes estavam apagadas e via o parceiro de olhos grudados à tela de LCD do seu notebook, assistindo uma série qualquer enquanto segurava uma bola surrada de baiseball. Trocando-a de mãos repetidamente, como se esperasse alguém para rebater com ele.

— Já notou como é tudo perfeito nessas séries Wufei? — Heero perguntou distraído. Apontando uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado, sem nem mesmo olhar para Chang, indicando que se sentasse. — Em Law and Order todos os problemas são resolvidos pelos advogados. Eles são a lei e nunca erram. Em Law and Order SVU, os policiais da SVU são os salvadores do amanhã. Defendendo o mundo dos mal-feitores, um pedófilo de cada vez. NCIS a inteligência naval tem sucesso sempre... CSI nós devemos nossos empregos à perícia forense. A polícia é a mais integra e inteligente do mundo, o FBI e a corregedoria só servem para sacanear a todo mundo, além do luminol resolver todos os problemas e males da sociedade. Um líquido sagrado que SÓ reconhece sangue. — E aqueles comentários desinteressados fizeram Chang ter vontade de rir da forma como o parceiro e amigo conseguia ser critico até com séries de televisão. — Agora! O melhor é 24 Horas, seriado em que um único homem, armado de uma bereta, consegue livrar o mundo de ameaças nucleares todos os dias e em apenas 24 horas. Tornando assim todos os agentes de todas as agências de inteligência deste país um bando de inúteis incompetentes que ficam falando: "Jack Bauer" — riu.

— Mas você é um inútil incompetente. — Wufei provocou, vendo o parceiro quase gargalhar, antes de pausar o vídeo que assistia. — Criminal Minds?

E Heero sorriu acendendo as luzes. Lhe lançando um olhar estreito antes de dizer:

— Trabalho em equipe impecável. Pessoas imperfeitas, inteligentes e divertidas. Melhor que isso só "Esquadrão Classe A". — Falou arreganhando os dentes ao notar o saco ziploc que usavam para colocar evidências. — O que tem pra mim Feifei?

E o chinês sorriu perigoso. Todos sabiam o quanto ele odiava ser chamado daquela forma.

— Antes que eu ofenda a nobre senhora sua mãe... O que pode conseguir sobre isso? — Disse entregando a evidência em suas mãos, nem mesmo prestando atenção ao que o japonês fazia. Sabia que seria rápido. Sempre era. Mas antes que tivesse sua resposta, ouviu o sinal de email em seu Black Berry, meneando a cabeça ao ver o que era. — O capitão está me chamando. Qualquer coisa me manda um sinal de fumaça. — Disse se erguendo.

— Prefiro enviar um email. — Heero respondeu com os olhos vidrados em seu notebook.

oOO 

Todos naquela sala esperavam apenas a chegada de uma pessoa. O vento e a chuva açoitavam o prédio, mas não podiam ser vistos nem ouvidos, devido aos vidros duplos e persianas fechadas.

Duas batidas na porta e logo um chinês entrava por ela. Olhando para todos os presentes de forma curiosa. Geralmente apenas uma pessoa era chamada com certa freqüência à sala do capitão PeaceCraft, Quatre Raberba Winner, e ele estava lá sorrindo de forma amena como sempre.

Sentado diante da mesa estava o capitão Milliardo PeaceCraft e este sim era ima figura imponente. Loiro, alto e de olhar afiado, quase como se fosse uma ave de rapina, pronta para abater o jantar. O capitão nunca sorria, pelo menos não em público, não para seus subordinados. Ele estava com um envelope em mãos e alternava os olhares entre cada um dos presentes e o papel que deveria ser realmente importante para receber tamanha atenção dele.

No outro extremo da mesa, lhe olhando com um ar curioso estava o mesmo agente que estivera pendurado ao celular durante a visita da cena do crime. Alto e moreno. Cabelos longos e trançados, além daquele sorriso típico de garotos encrenqueiros ou espertinhos quando se está na escola.

—Chang. — A voz do capitão soou baixa enquanto indicava apenas com um olhar que se sentasse.

— Senhor... — Disse fechando a porta e caminhando até onde lhe era indicado. Olhando um pouco melhor para aquele novo agente. Estranhamente ele lhe parecia familiar.

—Chang, este é o agente Maxwell. — O capitão disse apontando para o moreno com olhar de encrenqueiro. — Ele acaba de ser transferido para Manhattan, veio de Washington DC e será seu novo parceiro. — Miliardo disse voltando a encarar os papéis que tinha em mãos. Erguendo um olhar para Wufei e completando. — Ordens presidenciais. O agente Maxwell é muito bem qualificado e espero que consigam trabalhar bem em equipe. — Disse, mas sua voz não parecia das mais contentes em dizer aquilo. Era quase como se estivesse apenas cumprindo seu papel. Um roteiro pré estabelecido. — Agente Maxwell, este é o agente Chang. — Suspirou jogando os papeis de qualquer forma sobre a mesa. — Espero que não se matem. Agora podem ir... — Encerrou erguendo a mão. Indicando que deveriam sair.

Por mais que desejasse confrontar ao capitão, perguntando o motivo de ter sido escolhido para ser parceiro deste recém-transferido, não o faria. Sabia muito bem a resposta, mesmo que o próprio capitão não soubesse.

Sua mente estava começando a lhe pregar peças. Não conseguia mais agir e nem mesmo pensar de forma clara em relação àquilo. Cada vez mais se sentia parte do FBI, talvez este fosse o motivo desta transferência... Sabia que conhecia este Maxwell de algum lugar, mas de onde?

— Vou estar no ginásio Wufei. — O moreno disse lhe olhando de forma longa. — Qualquer coisa sabe onde me encontrar.

E o chinês o viu se afastar aos poucos até desaparecer de sua vista. Só então notando uma coisa... Não havia dito seu nome a ele e o capitão lhe chamava apenas de Chang... Mas afinal...

Droga!

Antes que pudesse pensar direito, o chinês saiu correndo atrás de seu novo parceiro. Encontrando-o parado, falando com Barton antes de lhe sorrir e dizer para Trowa que voltaria a falar disso depois. Caminhando até Wufei de forma tranqüila, puxando a trança para frente antes de parar bem diante de Wufei.

— Wufei... — O Chinês disse olhando-o de cima a baixo. — Eu não lhe disse meu nome. Como sabia?

— Quer dar uma volta Wuffie? — O agente Maxwell disse sorrindo de canto. Lhe olhando desafiador antes de se virar para a saída, chamando-o com a cabeça.

Como suspeitava, conhecia aquele homem, só não se lembrava exatamente de onde...


End file.
